Kiss Me Goodbye
by likeit
Summary: Must read authors note. Really. Alex, Bobby, Joe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another Long Authors note from me but this time is it necessary in order to read the story and understand it (you may get it without reading it, but it's better to know where it's coming from). There is this really great, kind of old movie called "Kiss Me Goodbye". It stars Sally Field, James Caan and Jeff Bridges. Basically, a woman has decided to get remarried and move on with her life after years of being a widow, when suddenly the ghost of her late husband appears and proceeds to wreak havoc on her life as she decides she wants both of them. Her fiancée doesn't believe her husband is back, but decides to "play along". I won't give away the ending. It's a very funny, heartwarming movie. See it if you can. BTW, I believe Neil Simon wrote it.

So…I don't own any Law and Order CI, or the characters, and not "Kiss Me Goodbye" either, no disrespect meant…but I'm borrowing the name.

Kiss Me Goodbye

Bobby and Alex had been spending a lot of time together since the Kevin Mulrooney case was over. And much of that time was spent off duty. Bobby was caring and considerate and helped Alex deal with the pain and the loss of self-confidence she felt when all had been revealed. He kept her busy while they went to movies, museums and even an occasional dinner. But much to Alex's dismay (and she was _dismaye_d at her dismay) he remained ever the perfect gentleman.

For a long time now, longer than she would admit to herself, she found herself wondering what it would be like to be Bobby's partner in more than one way. She supposed that the feeling had been there for years, but one disaster after another seemed to overtake their lives, and they were never in synch for very long before something wedged it's way between them. But lately….well, lately Alex thought it might be time to consider the unconsiderable. And broaching it to Bobby.

But once again, something wedged it's way between them. Or rather someone.

//

Late one night, after Bobby had dropped her off, she sighed at her own cowardice. She took off her work clothes, and debated what to wear the next day. They were going to interview a suspect and his fiancée, going undercover as a couple and Alex thought she would take that opportunity to wear something a little revealing. Something that Bobby would have a hard time taking his eyes off of. She knew just what he liked. She went to her closet and pulled out a short denim skirt and a revealing white blouse. As she was pulling the clothes out her closet she heard a voice she hadn't heard in over ten years.

"Really? You're going with that Lexi? Aren't you a little old to be wearing a mini skirt?"

She turned around and dropped her clothes on the floor.

"Joe?"

"In the flesh. Well, sort of". He smirked

"No. Nonononono." She shook her head and turned back to her closet. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"Still here babe."

"Joe?" She sqeaked

"You look pale babe. Like you've seen a ghost. Haha. Get it?" He sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"Joe? What….what are you doing here?" She moved closer but stayed an arms length from him. She moved her eyes up and down over his body. There he was. White t-shirt, brown leather jacket, jeans and the watch she bought for him for their first anniversary. Same face. Rugged and handsome as ever. Small dimples that showed themselves only when a full smile lit his face. He looked the same. The same as the last time she saw him. He hadn't aged. But then, he couldn't have because he was...he was....

"Aren't you happy to see me? It's been a while".

She shook her head again. "Ten years."

"That long? Huh. Doesn't seem that long."

"Well it has" she snapped back. "Joe. What are you doing here"? She held up her hands and shook her head. "Wait. Wait. I must be dreaming. I'm sitting here in my bedroom talking to my dead husband. Haha. I wonder what Bobby would have to say about that?"

"You look beautiful Lexi. And I've missed you. Haven't you missed me?"

Alex looked at her husband and felt her eyes begin to tear up. "You know I have." She whispered.

//

When her alarm rang the next morning Alex found herself alone on her bed surrounded by old photos. She sat up and tentatively spoke.

"Joe?" she whispered. No one answered.

"Joe?" A little louder, still no response.

She rubbed her eyes. "It _was_ a dream. Of course it was." She thought. She went over the night before after Bobby had dropped her off but couldn't remember what had prompted her to take out the old pictures. But clearly she had and she figured they were behind her dream.

She stretched and went to shower. After the shower she put on her makeup and got dressed, deciding on a more conservative skirt than previously she had previously chosen, but put a green blouse with it. Bobby loved her in green, she knew. After quickly straightening her bed she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Still like the strong stuff?" He asked.

She turned to face him and dropped the mug, shattering it all over the floor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Furniture

"Still like the strong stuff?" he asked

"Huh? Joe?" She whispered.

He sighed. "Didn't we do this last night? Can we not do this again Alex? It's getting really old, really fast." He leaned on the counter.

She squinted her eyes at him. "Well excuse me. My dead husband shows up last night, LEAVES, and then reappears the next morning in my kitchen. I'm a little…flummoxed."

"First of all…flummoxed? Who uses that word?" He walked out of the kitchen into the living room. "And secondly…I didn't leave you last night. I was just wandering through your apartment, looking at the furniture. I see you kept my armchair". He waved towards the chair.

She smiled at a memory. "I couldn't get rid of it. You loved that thing."

"But I don't like it here by the window. I liked it in front of the TV. Now you've got that new chair by the sofa, in front of the tv." Before she could answer him he pointed to the coffee table. "And really, Lexi, Smithsonian Magazine? C'mon, we were always Sports Illustrated people."

"No. You were a Sports Illustrated person. I actually like to read other things."

He raised his eyebrows. "Other things like Smithsonian?"

She walked by him straightening the magazines and started to blush a little. "Yes, among others." She walked over to his chair. "Besides, Joe. I like this chair by the window. It's out of the way but still here. Kind of like you, obviously." She snarked. "And, exactly how long are you planning to stay? I've got to go to work. Should I be expecting you for dinner?" Then before she could stop herself she started laughing. Hard. Joe smirked and leaned back against the window sill. 'What? What are you laughing at?"

"It's finally happened. I mean, everyone, and lets face it, including me, thought _he_ would be the one to crack. But It's actually me. I'm standing here, late for work, asking my dead husband if I should expect him to be home for dinner?"

"What's so funny about that?"

"You're not serious."

"Besides, I'm going with you."

"Oh no. No you are not."

"Yes, I am. And when we come home, we'll move the furniture back where it belongs."

He opened the door and walked out. "Coming?"

Alex stood in the doorway with her mouth open.

TBC. Next Chapter…Bobby meets Joe?


	3. Chapter 3

Working With Two Partners

"Suit yourself" she said as she got into the drivers side. As Joe started to get in the passenger seat she pointed to him.

"You". She said and motioned to the back "Sit there".

"What? No. When you pick him up you go into the back and I'll sit in the front."

"No thanks. You may be a ghost, but I'd like to keep from becoming one if you don't mind."

"Your partner's a bad driver?"

"That's an understatement. Besides, he likes to sit and review his notes, he can't do that while he's driving."

"Fine." Joe groused and slid into the back.

//

They pulled up to Bobby's apartment and Bobby got in juggling two cups of coffee and a paper bag along with his binder.

"Hey."

"Hey, I picked up coffee and a muffin from that store down my block. I know you probably didn't have time to eat anything since you had to pick me up today."

"Oh how sweet." Joe commented sarcastically.

"At least he brings me breakfast. You never did." She looked into the rearview mirror at Joe in the back.

Bobby looked up confused.

"What?"

"Oh. Sorry. I mean…thanks Bobby. I was just thinking that Joe and I were married for five years and I don't think he even knew what my favorite muffin was".

"Banana Walnut." "Blueberry". Bobby and Joe said at the same time.

Alex took a bite of her muffin. "Banana Walnut. _My favorite_. Thanks Bobby." She glanced at Joe in the mirror.

"Thanks Bobby" Joe mimicked.

They continued to drive in silence, radio on when Joe said "Remember that time you were working vice and I was a narc and I pretended to pick you up? Remember how we almost got arrested ourselves when they found us in my squad car?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Alex laughed. "Oh god. That was so funny. "

Bobby looked up from his notes again. "What was so funny?"

Alex blushed. "Uh..nothing. I was just remembering the look on the Captains face when you told him during that case that Batman was a vigilante."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Ohhhkaay. You alright Eames?"

"Fine, why?"

"I don't know. You're acting kind of, not like you."

"No. I'm fine."

"Good. Listen, we still supposed to go to your mom's tonight?"

"Oh god. I forgot. Yeah..I guess so, why?"

"Is everyone gonna be there?"

"Bobby. C'mon, you've been with my family a million times already. You can't let my brother bother you."

He sighed. "Okay. Let's just get through this interview and we'll talk about it later."

//

They pulled into the garage and walked towards the elevator. When they got to the eleventh floor Bobby said "Eames, I'm going to check with the morgue. I'll meet you in the conference room in a few."

She walked to her desk, Joe following her. "He calls you Eames? Geez, how long has he been your partner?"

"Almost 10 years. And what's wrong with Eames?" She whispered

"I don't know. Just..why not Alex? Or another nickname?"

"Like what?"

"How about Lexi? That's what I often called you."

"And I hated it. Still do. But you never listened to me Joe."

"I guess I didn't."

"And besides. I like it when he calls me Eames. At this point it's almost a term of endearment."

"Whatever." He perched himself on the side of her desk.

"Are you going to sit here all day?" She sighed

"If you do."

"Well, don't sit on Bobby's desk. He doesn't like it when his things get messed up."

"Really? Now this could be fun. Let's move his stuff around, see how he reacts."

"Joe." She warned

"Hey. Here comes Mister Uptight. Back so soon?"

"Shut up. Don't call him that."

"You really like this guy, don't you? I mean, you _like _him like him." He didn't wait for an answer. "well too bad, 'cause I'm back now."

She scowled at him and turned to Bobby.

//

"Okay, so are you ready to brief the Captain?" Alex asked Bobby as they gathered their notes.

"Yes, but…I don't think we should tell him we've narrowed it down to the fiancée or the mother. Let's just be a little vague."

"Vague. Got it."

"Aren't you senior partner?" Joe asked as they walked into the conference room.

"So?" she whispered walking a few feet behind Bobby.

"So why do you let him tell you what to do?"

"Jesus Joe. We're a team. "  
"When I was senior partner I never let my junior partner take the lead."

"Well, you always were quite arrogant." She said back

"And I was right."

"Arrogant. I forgot how arrogant you were. Even with me. Even in our marriage. You never let me take the lead."

Bobby stopped and turned around.

"Eames. Who are you talking to?"

"What?" She looked around innocently.

"I heard you mumbling. Who are you talking to?"

"No one. I'm just practicing what we're going to say to the Captain."

"Wh…Practicing…"

"Eames. Goren. Give me an update."

They all sat down at the table.

"Well sir…." Goren started to explain

"This is your Captain? Nice hair." Joe laughed

Alex covered her mouth and stifled a laugh and tried to kick Joe's leg. "Shut up." She hissed.

Bobby and Ross both looked back at her.

"Excuse me Eames? Did you say Shut up? And what is wrong with your leg?"

They stared at her and she felt her face turn red. "Oh god. I'm sorry. It's just that I got a leg cramp and I didn't mean to say shut up, I'm just not feeling well…."

Ross nodded and looked at Goren who looked back at Ross with a "Don't ask me" look. Actually, it was the first time in memory that Ross looked at Eames that way and that Goren appeared to be the sane one.

"Why don't you two take an early lunch and see if you can't come up with some scenarios for me. I'll expect an update end of day." With that statement Ross took his leave and Bobby just stared at Alex.

"Eames. What the Hell is going on?"

"Bobby. I'll explain everything. Can we just…get out of here?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Table for Three

Bobby and Alex (and Joe) walked silently to the diner on the corner. The hostess immediately recognized them and showed them to a booth for two.

"Uh…Rose…can we have a bigger table?" Alex asked

Rose and Bobby looked around.

"Are you expecting others?" She asked

"Uh…no..I just…need a bigger table."

Rose looked at Bobby who shrugged and waved her hand across the diner. "Take your pick".

Alex chose a larger booth by a window and they sat down.

"Bobby - -"

"Your usuals Detectives?" the waitress asked pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"Yes. Fine." Alex practically threw the menus back at her and she didn't give Bobby a chance to say anything.

"You didn't order for me." Joe pouted.

"I thought you couldn't eat." She said

"What? What do you mean I can't eat? What the hell is going on Eames?" Bobby looked her in the eye.

Joe grinned. "This should be good".

Alex ignored him and took a deep breath. "OK. Bobby. Here's the thing. Joes Back."

Bobby put down his coffee and looked up at her. "What do you mean Back? Are you…ha-having nightmares again? About Joe Gage? Because-"

She shook her head back and forth furiously. "No. Bobby. Joe Dutton. My husband."

He just stared at her and opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. The waitress came and placed their food in front of them.

"Jooooe Dutton. Your husband."

Alex nodded. "yes."

"your _dead_ husband."

Alex swallowed hard. "yes."

Bobby just nodded and took a bite of his sandwich.

She stared at him. "Did you hear me, Bobby? Joe is back. He's here. Now."

"I heard you."

"And?"

Joe leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

"Oh. This is going better than I thought. Let's see how Mr. Smartypants deals with this."

"Shut up." She said

"What?"

"No not you. Joe just called you a 'smartypants'"

"Really? Huh. Joe has the vocabulary of a seven year old." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"Hey. That wasn't nice." Joe grumped.

Alex turned to Joe and smiled. "Ha Ha."

"You're taking this awfully well…Bobby".

"Hmm. Well. Exactly how long do you think he'll be staying?"

"How long are you staying?" She turned to Joe

"I don't know. Maybe forever."

"He doesn't know. Maybe forever."

"That long huh?" Bobby asked calmly

The waitress came over and asked if they wanted anything else.

"No. we're good. Alex?" Bobby asked her and she shook her head no. "Well then – oh sorry. How rude. Joe?" Bobby motioned towards the air. The waitress looked very confused.

Alex folded her arms across her chest and squinted at Bobby.

"No? Ok. Just a check then."

//

"He doesn't believe you. He thinks you've lost it. Like his mother." Joe walked briskly beside her.

"Don't talk about his mother." She hissed at him.

"Bobby…you know I'm not hallucinating like..like your mom."

Bobby came to a dead stop and grabbed her elbow. "I don't think you're like my mother. But…" Bobby looked stressed. And concerned.

"His mom was crazy right? Like a wacko?" Joe put his finger to his head and twirled it.

"You know Joe…I forgot how insensitive you could be. You never ever thought about anyone's feeling but your own."

They continued their brisk walk back to the station, Bobby seemed lost in his own thoughts. As they reached the entrance Bobby turned to Her.

"Eames. I've gotta go check up on that report Rogers has. I'll meet you back here in about an hour." He walked away quickly.

"Just great. Joe – "

"I'm gonna take a walk around the city" Joe started to walk away. "I'll meet you back here later. Then we can all go to dinner at your mom's."

"But…"

"I can't wait to see your brother, Sam. We had some good times. It'll be like the old days. See ya later babe." She watched Joe walk away.

//

"Hello?" the woman answered

"Liz. It's Bobby. Listen….."

//

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Seems Like Old Times

They walked to the car silently and slid in. Instead of turning the car on Alex turned to face Bobby.

"I know this seems really weird. You think I've lost it."

"No. I don't. I don't think you've lost it. But—"

"Really, Bobby. This could work. It'll be OK. You'll see."

"Can we get going please? I'm not really a back of the car kinda guy." Joe asked

"In a minute." She said and turned back to Bobby

"In a—oh. You were talking to Joe." Bobby said.

"Yes. He want's to go. He doesn't like the back seat."

"Well, I still think he should drive. He is the man." Joe answered.

"You're such a chauvanist." She said. "Joe thinks that you should drive." She explained to Bobby.

"Tell Joe I am perfectly comfortable with you driving, or whatever. I'm also perfectly comfortable hearing your theories on this case. So let's go."

The rest of the ride they discussed the case, Joe telling Alex that she was wrong for this or that reason and Alex ignoring Joe. As they were pulling up to her mom's Bobby said "That's a terrific theory Eames. I think we should explore that further."

"What a crock." Joe sighed "He just wants to get into your pants."

"You're so vulgar. And no he doesn't."

"What? What did he say?" Bobby smirked

"He said you're only agreeing with me to get into my pants."

Bobby stared at her for a good five seconds. "Eames. I've always admired you for your brains. You're a very smart detective and I couldn't do this job without you." And he turned to get out of the car. But then he turned back. "But. I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate the package your brains came in." and he walked out leaving Alex stunned.

"See?"

Alex turned to the back and looked at Joe.

"You know what your problem was Joe? You never really appreciated all the different sides to me."

Joe smirked. "Not true. I like the front view, the back view…."

"You're still incapable of having an adult conversation." Alex was exacerbated.

"But you love me."

"Hmph."

"C'mon. We had fun. And you love me."

She softened a bit. "We were kids, Joe."

"But.."

"But yes. I love you." She whispered. And got out of the car.

//

The room was noisy and Bobby kept himself occupied with Alex's nieces and nephews. Everyone was talking at the same time and Alex's sister Liz kept glancing over at Alex with a concerned look in her eyes.

//

Alex excused herself to the bathroom and motioned for Joe to follow her.

"What? I was just getting comfortable." Joe complained.

"Listen. Behave yourself tonight. I'm not ready to announce to everyone that you're back."

"Well, you're gonna have to tell them sometime."

"I know. I know. Just…let me do it in my own way."

She started to walk away but Joe called her back.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Your nephew. Nathan. He's real cute. And sweet. You did a good thing there babe." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Thanks." She put her head down and walked back into the living room.

//

Bobby and Liz seemed engrossed in some deep conversation and her brothers were playing with the kids.

"Dinner is ready everyone." Alex's mother called. It took everyone a few minutes to get settled and then conversations began.

"Mrs. Eames, this is the best chicken I've ever had." Bobby complimented her.

"Bobby, sweetie, you say that every time I make it. I know it's your favorite". She laughed and Bobby blushed.

"He's such a suck-up" Joe said.

"Shut up" Alex hissed queitely

"Did you say something Alex?" Liz asked

"What? No. "

"Hey, remember Joe's favorite meal?" Her older brother Sam asked.

They all started laughing. Even Alex. Bobby sighed. "Here we go again.." He thought

"Mini pigs in blankets." Sam laughed

"Oh my god. I forgot that." Alex giggled.

"He could eat like 50 of those things at a sitting." Sam smiled.

"I could easily eat those for any meal. Right?" Joe laughed.

"yes you could" She smiled

"Alex?" Liz asked again

" I said _could_ you pass the butter?"

"Well, I like Bobby's chicken better." Her younger brother Kevin announced.

"Me too." Said Liz

"Kevin always was annoying." Joe complained

Alex wanted to address Joe's comment about her brother, so instead she said "Joe died before he really got to know you as an adult, Kevin."

"Maybe so, but I still like Bobby's chicken better." Kevin joked.

"Bobby, Alex tells me you took her to a wonderful Korean restaurant when you arrested that guy in Boston." Liz said

"Korean food? This guy is really too much" Joe grimaced.

"Bobby has introduced me to a world of great cuisine."

"Yeah. Lucky you. Bill here is more like Joe. Hamburgers, meatloaf, you know, plain old American food." Liz sighed.

Bill laughed. "Yeah. Joe and I had that in common. Still, I'd like to think I've expanded my palate a little."

"Actually Liz..Hamburgers are originally from European immigrants.

"Are you kidding me with this guy?" Joe smirked

"Well. All I can say is that Bobby has really opened up Alex – and this family to some wonderful experiences. To Bobby."

Liz toasted and everyone joined in.

Joe stuck his tongue out at Liz.

"There's that maturity I so miss." Alex sarcastically whispered.

"What dear?" Alex's mother looked at her.

"Nothing. To Bobby." She smiled and patted Bobby's hand.

//

The next few days went on with little drama – except for the nagging feeling in Bobby's mind and his heart, that he was losing Alex to a ghost.

TBC

//


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Special Thanks to CIFAN who pointed out that it may be a bit confusing as to who Bobby called at the end of Chapter 3. It was Alex's sister Liz. I was hoping that the dinner scene in the chapter prior to this showed that Liz knew something was going on. Anyway..on with the story.

A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

About a week after the dinner at the Eames's, Alex's sister Liz showed up at her door.

The timing wasn't so great, because Alex was trying to reconcile Joes' new place in her life with Bobby's place in her life. Bobby was becoming increasingly agitated at her refusal to visit either Olivet or a some other doctor. It was also becoming clear to Alex that she would not be able to have them both in her life for long. Bobby was real and tangible but any romantic feelings that had come to the surface for him she tried to bury again when Joe reappeared. After all, Joe was her husband. And she swore to love him in sickness and health. Till death do they part. And that part confused the hell out of her. He died and they parted. And she mourned for a really, really long time, like almost 10 years. But now here he was and she couldn't recall any part of her vows saying In "sickness and health, till death do they part, but not really."

The past few days it also became clear that Bobby had simply been 'playing along' with her. He thought she would let go of it. But she hadn't. She needed to make him understand.

She needed him to believe.

Liz showed up at her house with a photo album.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked

"C'mere. Sit down. I wanna show you something."

"You know. Don't you?"

"Know what?" Liz asked innocently

"You know that Joe's back. That he's here. Now. With us."

Liz just stared at Alex.

"I know Bobby told you. Right?"

"He's worried about you Alex. So am I. Joe's dead Alex."

"Believe me no one was more surprised than me when he showed up - --"

"Stop It Now! Joe is not here. He hasn't been here for over ten years.!"

"Liz! Joe's here…"

"Oh. Hey Liz. What a pleasure." Joe said dully

"Joe says hi." She shot him a look.

"Ok. I'd like you AND JOE to look at this album with me."

"Oh, hey…look Mom and Dad's thirty year anniversary party. That was so much fun. Look at how young we are!"

Alex ran her hand over the photos.

"Yeah. You were smokin' hot. Where was I?"

Joe asked

"Let me think a minute. Liz, do you remember where Joe was?"

"Are you kidding? You don't remember?"

Alex looked at her blankly and shook her head.

"Wow. Ok. Joe showed up about 2 hours late. Smashed. Ring a bell?"

Alex thought for a minute. "Ohhh. Now I remember. We had a huge fight that night."

Joe laughed. "Really, I don't remember. But I do remember going to the game with the guys beforehand…man, I was really smashed, huh?"

"And that wasn't the first time he'd done something like that. Joe was pretty selfish at times Alex. Don't tell me you don't remember the time he showed up for Grandma's 85th birthday party as it was about to end."

"Hey—that's not fair. I was pulling a double shift that night."

"Which I recall asking you not to do, but you just HAD to help out your buddies at the precinct."

"Alex. Look at me!" Liz snapped. "Now, I don't know what's going on with you lately, but it has to stop".

"But Liz-"

"Stop living in the past. It wasn't so perfect anyway. You'd better figure this out soon, Alex, or you're gonna lose a man-"

"Liz---"

"…You're gonna lose a LIVE man who lives and breathes for you. Why can't you see that?"

"Well. If she's gonna bring up the whole _being alive_ thing…"

"You shut up." She pointed her finger at Joe and Liz shook her head.

"You. Go home." She pointed at Liz "Go home. I'll call you tomorrow." She walked her sister to the door.

"Alex---"

"Tomorrow."

Liz walked to her car hoping that she got to Alex before it was too late.

//

Bobby decided it was time to confront Alex about everything. These delusions of Joe were keeping him from placing all his cards on the table. But it would all end tonight.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, I need the story to take on a bit of a more serious tone..still will be light…but just a tad more angst. You need lots of angst for a good payoff? No?

Proof

Bobby made his way up to Eames's door and took a deep breath. He'd had enough of "Joe" and he needed to find out once and for all where he himself stood with her, and just how far she was willing to take this 'ghost' of a husband. He knocked and was surprised how quickly she answered.

"Bobby. I'm glad you're here. Come in." She grabbed the cuff of his coat and pulled him in.

"I thought we could talk about "Joe" and I have some thoughts that I'd like to share with you." He sat down in the chair across from the TV.

"Oh. This should be good. " Joe said

"Stop it." Alex replied.

Bobby scrubbed his hands over his face and looked up at her. "I assume you were just talking to Joe."

"Yes.-and before you go any further – I think we need to work this out. The three of us."

"The three of us. Eames---"

"We can do this, Bobby…"

Suddenly, Bobby lost his patience. All thoughts of calmly getting to the bottom of this, or of getting her to at least talk to a professional went out of his head. He started to raise his voice and stood up.

"There is NO THREE OF US! There is a you and a me. There was a Joe, but he is dead. I think this Mulrooney case really brought you the edge. I think you're using "Joe" to stop from getting any closer to—well---to me."

"No! I'm not crazy, I didn't make this up." She got teary and turned to Joe for help but he just put his hands up and shrugged.

"Eames – Alex. Here's the thing.." his voice got soft and he sounded defeated. "My whole life I have been second choice. Frank was my Mother's favorite. Frank was my, well, my father's , for lack of a better word, favorite. I was even second choice for this job. Deakins told me, years later, that he was glad his first choice turned the job down. I don't want to be second anymore. I especially don't want to be second with you."

"Bobby. You're not second choice."

"I am when it comes to Joe. I mean, you prefer to hang around with your 'dead husband' and pretend that he is here rather than be with me, or explore what we could have."

Alex grit her teeth. "Joe is HERE. I SWEAR. And I'm so confused.."

Bobby pounded his hand on the coffee table. "God dammit! I am pouring my heart out to you and you still won't bend. You need help Alex and I can't see you anymore until you get some." He lowered his voice again "I'm sorry." He stood to go.

Alex was frantic now, she couldn't let Bobby walk out the door. As Bobby made his way to the front door, Alex begged Joe for help. "Do something. Move something. Anything to prove you're real?"

"OK. Repeat everything I say after me."

"The night you were missing, when Joe Gage had you, Bobby was convinced you were dead."

Alex repeated to Bobby, whose hands were on the door knob.

"The night I was missing when Joe Gage had me, you were convinced I was dead."

Bobby didn't turn around, but he didn't turn the knob either.

Joe continued "Bobby went into the men's room into a stall and pulled out his gun. He held it to his head. The only thing that stopped him from killing himself was when another detective ran into the bathroom shouting that you had been found. Alive."

Before Alex could process what Joe was saying she repeated to Bobby…"You went into the men's room and held your gun to your head. But someone came in shouting that I had been found."

She turned to Joe who gave her the thumbs up but she quickly thought about what she had just said.

Bobby turned around slowly. "How… I mean…"

Alex went over to Bobby and stood directly in front of him. "You were going to kill yourself? Bobby? She started to cry.

Bobby was looking behind her, shaking his head. "There is no way you could have known that. No one was in there. I checked the stalls. No one knew. I never told anyone. An—And then you were found….How could you know? Unless…could it be true? Joe---Joe is here? Now?"

Alex only nodded.

"This is too much. I—I should go."

"Please don't go Bobby. I need you. I want you." Alex pleaded.

Bobby held his hands up in a defensive position.

"Just..just let me go. I'll leave you with your husband." He opened the door and walked out into the frigid air as Alex called after him.

"Bobby…Please don't leave me…Bobby". She closed the door behind him and collapsed onto the chair.

"Well. That's that." Joe said.

Alex looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"That's that? THAT'S THAT? That's all you have to say?"

"Well…"

"I can't live without him. I won't."

Joe stood across from Alex and bent down at his knees.

"So, I guess, really, you've made your choice."

She looked up at him saying nothing.

"I guess I was kind of selfish sometimes."

"Yes, you were"

"And, kind of immature."

"Yeah."

"I never really considered your feelings."

"Not really".

"But we sure had fun"

"We did" she smiled

"We were so young."

She nodded.

"Bobby loves you."

"Yes."

"And you love him"

She sighed. "Yes"

"And…he's been a part of your life and your family for so long now. Longer than we knew each other, even."

"So I guess I should go."

"I guess you should." "Wait….what?.."

"Well, there's no room for me anymore. I think you've made your choice."

"Joe---"

"There's only one thing left to do"

"Joe---"

"C'mon babe. Kiss me Goodbye".

She smiled through her tears and reached for him, but he was gone.

She grabbed her coat and ran down her steps. "I have to find Bobby!" she cried.

//

After a few hours, Bobby was good and drunk. And he decided that he wasn't going to let Alex go without a fight. He stumbled out of the bar into the night air. He thought he heard someone calling his name...Alex's voice…thought he saw her in the distance, but brushed it off as a drunken illusion. He weaved his way onto the sidewalk, but tripped and fell into the street.

The speeding car couldn't slow down fast enough. The last thing he heard was Alex's voice.

"Nooooo!!! Bobby!!!!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OK . So here it is. The final chapter. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reviewing.

One Final Favor

He came to with din of several conversations going on all around him at once. He tried to focus in on one voice in particular, but couldn't quite place it. He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much so he kept them shut. He was aware that the snow was now falling heavily around him and he was somewhere outside. He was—

"Holy Crap Mister. You almost got killed."

"Did anyone see that ?"

"Bobby? Bobby!" There was that frantic voice again

"He's not bleeding. Mister? Hey Mister, are you ok?"

"Bobby! Open your eyes" He tried to place her voice…is that…

The man who had been in the car was distraught. "I couldn't stop in time. He came out of nowhere. If it weren't for that guy.." He said shakily.

"Yeah. Where is that guy?" Someone shouted

The man from the car continued "He has to be here somewhere. I thought for sure I hit him."

The crowd looked around a bit, but no one else was on the street.

"What did he look like?" Someone shouted

"I don't know. All I saw was a brown coat. If he hadn't pushed this guy out of the way.."

"Bobby?" Alex pleaded. Finally, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Eames?"

Alex started to laugh and cry at the same time. "Yes. It's me Bobby. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little…but…"

She placed her hands over his cheeks and kissed him all over his face.

The conversations around them continued, but all Bobby could see and hear was Alex.

"Joe?"

"I choose you, Bobby. I choose you. Joe made me realize I was living in the past. And the past wasn't so perfect. Joe's…gone."

"Eames?"

"Yes Bobby?"

"I need some asprin."

"Well, I need you. So, let's go home." She helped him up as the crown dispersed.

"Hey man. You must have an angel looking over your shoulder or something." The man from the car said.

At that moment Alex looked towards the lamppost on the other side of the street. Leaning against it was Joe, in his brown jacket. He caught her eye, blew her a kiss, and was gone.

"Or something." She answered the man.

Bobby and Alex walked home together. Just the two of them. Alone.

Finis


End file.
